


It’s All Sweet

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hi I bring the ibutowa agenda with them getting crepes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Ibuki decides to ask Towa on a (not so) secret date to get crepes at the mall.
Relationships: Nijima Ibuki/Hanamaki Towa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It’s All Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Look I have ibutowa brainrot and I cannot stop thinking about them (especially the fact that they look like they have matching necklaces in their casual outfits... like hi can we please talk about that)
> 
> So I wrote some fluff with them! I can’t guarantee it’s the most accurate characterizations of them since I’m going off fan translations and the bit of them we’ve gotten in the anime but... it’s fun to make all the same :D

Ibuki sighs, leaning back on her bed.

She’s really about to give into this, isn’t she. Just to spend time with one person. And maybe to finally get this craving for something sweet over with.

At least those two things can be combined.

She pulls out her phone, opens up her messages, and scrolls down to find one specific person.

 **Ibuki:** Hey, Towa?

It takes a couple minutes for a response, but soon enough, the notification pops up.

 **Towa:** ibuki! what’s up?

She takes a moment to reply, not wanting to seem like she was excited to talk to Towa (and also because she’s a little embarrassed about what she’s about to ask).

 **Ibuki:** Are you free to go to the mall tomorrow?  
**Towa:** yeah!  
**Towa:** any reason why you want to go with me though? :0  
**Ibuki:** ...  
**Towa:** don’t give me that~  
**Towa:** c’mon just tell me~  
**Ibuki:** Fine  
**Ibuki:** I really want something sweet and figured we could go to that crepe place you like so much together  
**Ibuki:** You know what they have better than I do  
**Towa:** :O!!!!!!!  
**Towa:** of course i can go there with you!  
**Ibuki:** Thanks  
**Ibuki:** Is 2pm alright?  
**Towa:** d(^_^)  
**Ibuki:** I’ll see you then  
**Towa:** yep!

And with that, she turns off her phone again and puts it to the side with a small laugh. There was no need to be _worried_ about it, but it was still awkward to ask anyway. But it went fine.

————

The next day, Ibuki is tenser than she thinks she should be. What if Towa thinks this is a date? It is kind of meant to be, but Ibuki doesn’t know if she wants Towa to think it is or not. Ideally, she’ll get up the confidence to properly ask Towa out by the end, but if she doesn’t... well, it should be fine anyway. Then they’re just a couple of friends going to the mall to get crepes! That’s totally normal!

She shouldn’t worry about this so much, so she takes a deep breath and looks herself over once more in the mirror. Nothing special, just the same sort of stuff she usually wears... and the necklace she has that matches one Towa owns. It was a coincidence they got such similar ones, but Towa seemed so excited when she realized it. It feels a little wrong to not wear it when they’re intentionally meeting up.

She’ll be fine. This will be fun!

And so Ibuki heads to the door, puts her shoes on, and sets out on her way to the mall.

————

It’s not a long trip there, but there’s still a wait involved... despite everything, Towa has still managed to be late again.

Ibuki doesn’t mind waiting a little though, and it isn’t too long before Towa arrives. Sure, she’s still late, but it’s not the worst she’s been.

She’s easy to spot in the crowd, wild blue hair making her stand out just enough that despite her small size, she’s not lost. Ibuki waves from her spot by the crepe shop, and Towa waves back as she makes her way over.

“Ibuki~!” she calls once she’s closer. “How are you?”

She’s wearing her matching necklace too. Not unexpected, really, but one that makes Ibuki happy regardless. But she’s got a question to answer.

“I’m fine. It would’ve been a little better if you weren’t late, though.”

“Huh?” Towa pulls out her phone to check the time. “Oh... I am, aren’t I. Sorry...” She practically deflates at the realization.

Ibuki chuckles. “Well, let’s not stick on that part. We’re here for a different reason.”

Towa perks back up, grabs Ibuki’s hand, and practically pulls her inside the shop. It’s not the first time this has happened, but it’s the first time it’s been completely willing.

The line inside isn’t particularly long, so they don’t get on right away so they can think. “Hm...” Towa hums softly. “Well, I know what I want. You got any idea yet?”

“No.” Ibuki shakes her head.

“Want to leave it up to me~?” She punctuates it with a wink.

“Only if you promise it won’t be as insanely loaded with sweets as whatever you’re probably getting is.”

“Of course~, of course~.”

“I’ll grab us a table, then. See you in a few!”

And with that, they briefly part ways, Towa to get on line and Ibuki to walk out of the shop and sit down at a nearby table to wait.

It isn’t too long of a wait, maybe ten minutes at most (although Ibuki isn’t keeping perfect track of the time anyway), before Towa comes out of the shop too. She finds Ibuki quickly on her own, considering the table isn’t far and easily visible from the shop.

She sits down in the second chair at the table, and offers the significantly less terrifying crepe to Ibuki. “Here you go! I hope it’s alright~.”

It certainly is, if a bit more than she’d usually get. Strawberries, bananas, chocolate... it does look good though. “Thanks,” she replies.

Towa’s, on the other hand, is absolutely ridiculous. Ibuki can’t help but imagine that she ordered just about everything sweet to put in there at once, even though she knows that’s not actually the case. It’s probably her usual order, which is still an absolute monster in the form of the shop’s deluxe crepe. Way too many sweet things for Ibuki to think about, but it does suit Towa to get something that full of sugar.

Regardless of how overwhelming the crepe seems, Towa doesn’t even hesitate in starting to eat it once she’s gotten a response. Ibuki starts more slowly, mainly using it to hold back a laugh once she notices that Towa has managed to get a bit of cream on her nose. And Towa hasn’t noticed it herself. Ibuki decides not to point it out right away though. She wants to see how long it’ll last.

Somehow, she never manages to get rid of it before she finishes. Ibuki puts her crepe down for a moment, and says, “Hey, you’ve got a little something,” pointing straight at Towa’s nose, “right there.”

Towa squeaks in surprise, her face turning red with embarrassment. “How long was it there...”

“Pretty much since the start.” Ibuki grabs a napkin. “I’ve got it.”

Somehow, Towa manages to turn an even brighter red as Ibuki leans across the table to help, but she pushes Ibuki away at the last moment. “I’ll do it myself!” she barely manages to squeak out, scrambling to grab a napkin of her own.

Ibuki sits back down with a laugh.

She goes back to eating while Towa pokes around at her phone for a couple minutes, waiting. It’s not long, of course, before she’s done too.

“So,” Ibuki says, “do you want to wander around for a little while since we’re already here?”

Towa looks up from her phone and nods.

They both clean up, then set off to walk around the mall for a bit.

As they’re walking, Ibuki feels a familiar push of a smaller, softer hand against her own. Towa’s hand gently finds its way into Ibuki’s, fingers intertwined. She looks over with a smile to the smaller girl, who responds with a slight blush and looking away. But she doesn’t let go.

They continue for a little while, wandering in and out of various stores. The only one they stop in for a considerable amount of time is an idol themed store, one Towa almost drags Ibuki into. She’s so excited about it though, Ibuki makes no effort to stop her as she explores the store for anything new.

Eventually they both realize they’re pretty much done. They’ve both gone everywhere they might want to, and there’s not really much else to do.

“So, I’ll see you at school?” Towa asks, despite knowing the answer already.

“Of course!”

And just before she turns to leave, Ibuki leans in and plants a kiss on Towa’s cheek. “Seeya!”

The smaller girl is left a blushing, stuttering mess, barely able to get out a “bye...” before Ibuki walks away.

Internally, Ibuki cheers. A date with Towa without directly telling her it was (she’s sure Towa picked up on it too), and she finally managed to act on her feelings a bit! And the reactions she got out of it were pretty priceless too, in the adorable disaster way Towa always is.

Maybe she’ll have to do this kind of thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I can’t believe d4dj is somehow the first time my first fic I’ve posted is actually canon compliant except for the ship... the rare time I don’t write anything that’s significantly deep in an au...


End file.
